


Cops And Robbers (The All Out Of Vanilla Remix)

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so vanilla, Zimmerman."<br/>"I am not--" Okay, so maybe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops And Robbers (The All Out Of Vanilla Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cops And Robbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3148) by thewindandthestars. 



Will’s eyebrows rise when  he sees the uniform laid out on the bed, but there’s enough challenge in Kate’s eyes as she looks up from her book that he takes it without comment and goes to change in the bathroom.

She’ll have more fun taking it off if she doesn’t watch him put it on.

As he buttons up the uniform shirt over the white singlet, Will reflects that she’s got his measure, down to the last inch. The outfit is so snug all over; it might have been made for him. The thought of Kate carefully dictating his measurements to a tailor quivers in his belly.

It’s not just the thought of some stranger’s raised eyebrows at Kate’s casual shrug, but the uncertainty of not knowing exactly how tonight is going to play out.

Will looks at himself in the mirror as he slides on the weapon harness - the guns are real, but he checks the clip and it’s empty. Good to know she doesn’t intend to shoot him if he doesn’t measure up. Although this is Kate; she’s got an arsenal of charm and cunning that’s several times more dangerous than the weapon. All a gun can do is shoot you, after all.

He lifts his chin at his reflection, gives himself a look-over and strides out of the bathroom, hoping he doesn’t look too stupid.

“This wouldn’t happen to be a recurring fantasy--?”

The words are lost in his open mouth.

Knee high boots swing idly over tiny denim shorts as Kate lies on her stomach on the bed, reading. Ignoring him. The white crop top she’s wearing is skin tight and maybe a molecule thick. Will thinks he can see her nipples through the fabric, although her arms and the book make it hard to get a good look.

What he definitely can see, though, is the white satin choker beneath the curling strands that have escaped from her up-do, and the black cherry of her lips as they wrap wetly around a lollipop.

Then Kate looks up, as though she’s only just noticed him.

And the grin that spreads across her mouth has his breath coming short in his chest. “Good look, Z-man.”

“I... You, too.”

He tries not to gape at her as she rolls off the bed with a sinuous twist that he’s pretty sure he’s never seen her do before. They’ve only been sleeping together for a couple of months now - and until tonight, it’s been casual.

This, though, is crossing the lines.

And yes, he can see her nipples clearly, pressing up against the fabric.

Kate saunters around him, checking him out, looking him up and down. Her hand skims his thigh as she vanishes behind him, and he half-turns, then jerks away when she pinches his butt. “Ouch! What was that for?”

She smirks up at him with that wicked grin. “Because I wanted to.”

“Cops and robbers?”

“A time-honoured favourite. There's something about a guy in a uniform...” Dark eyes gleam as her hand skims down the buttons of his shirt to cup the front of his trousers. “Aren’t you gonna arrest me for indecent behaviour, Officer Zimmerman?”

Will begins to laugh. He can’t help it - she’s incorrigible.

He pulls the lollipop out of her mouth, tossing it to the side so he can wrap a hand around the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss.

Kate tilts her head back to meet him, and lips sear lips with vivid delight.

She’s warm and knowing, teasing laughter and knowing heat, and cherry-flavoured to boot. Will can’t get enough of her mouth, or the way she shifts against him, her fingers hooked in his shirt throat, one breast pressing lightly against his chest as she works her way along his jaw to his throat.

Will curves one hand under a full breast and strokes gently. “I could get you on indecent exposure, Freelander.”

She nips his earlobe, her voice a husky purr as her lashes flick up and she murmurs, “You could get me on my knees, officer.”

Is that a tease or an invitation? Will figures he’ll take it as a tease. He can be patient. “Maybe later.” He tugs her over to the bed, sitting on the edge and drawing her on top of him. “Where’d you get this outfit anyway?”

“Maybe I had it in my wardrobe all along?”

“You never wear it.”

“Maybe you never asked nicely.” Kate settles on his hips, right over his growing erection and brushes her lips over his. “Say ‘please,’ Zimmerman.”

"Please," he murmurs a moment before she leans in.

Will slides his hands over the silky skin at the tops of her thighs, curving his fingers over bare skin. Her denim shorts fit her like a second skin - he can practically feel the muscles in her butt working to keep her just over him. He deepens the kiss, and thrusts a little, enduring the ache of friction to try to get the crease of her shorts against her clit.

His reward is a moan, stifled on his tongue and he laughs in her mouth, then moans when Kate bites his lip. Hard.

Hard enough that he has the salt tang of blood on his tongue.

Hard enough to jolt him from his tongue to his balls.

 _Oh God._

With that bite, Will's fully erect and aching.

The grin on Kate's lips fades as she looks at him. "Hey, you okay? Did I bite too hard?"

He’s never had a reaction like that before - sharp pain and instant pleasure. She's sitting on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, eyes worried as they study him. Her mouth purses as though she's about to say something - apology, retraction, rejection. Panic takes a fierce lightning grip on his soul and atop her thighs, his hands flex.

"I'm fine." Will manages a smile and skims one hand up her hip and under her top, a slow, sliding caress up her side. "Just startled."

This time, Kate hesitates when he leans in for another kiss, uncertain for just a moment - then her mouth is back on his again, soft and drugging, more gentle.

And Will realises doesn't want gentle; he wants to feel the lightning again. Thing is, he doesn't know how to ask for it. He's not sure he could get the words out of his mouth - or what Kate might think of him if he did.

And he's messing this up, because she can feel whatever this hesitation is. She pulls back again and a faint pucker between her brows shows her confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

His gaze flickers up, then down again, unable to meet the question in her eyes. "I... The bite."

Kate frowns and opens her mouth, then seems to realise that he's not asking for an apology, because her lips close about whatever she was going to say and she waits for him to finish.

"It wasn't too hard."

There's a moment of silence, in which Will keeps his gaze down, then realises he's staring down at her breasts. He lifts his eyes as far as her jaw, glances up in time to see her huff in disbelieving tones, "That's all?"

"I... Yeah."

"Uhuh."

He's not sure what to make of that - at least, not until she leans down to brush her lips along his jaw up to his ear. And bites down again. Hard.

Will yelps in surprise and his hips jerk up against her. Oh God, _there_ it is! Sensation sizzles along his nerves, like earthed lightning through his veins. His hand clenches on her back and he feels her laugh in his ear. Lightly triumphant, it simmers down his spine.

"You're so vanilla, Zimmerman."

"I am _not_ \--" Okay, so maybe he is. And when her nails bite into his shoulders, Will shudders and heat floods his cheeks.

It’s definitely pain, but there’s more there, too. He never figured he’d be one of those types that got off on this kind of thing, but...it seems he is. He could pretend he doesn’t, but the way he wants to melt under her mouth kind of gives him away.

The way he shivers when Kate leans over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a pair of cuffs _really_ gives him away.

“Welcome to chocolate, Z-man.”

An hour later, cuffed and sated, with more than a few marks he’s gonna have fun explaining if anyone ever sees them, Will turns his head to lick the shell curve of Kate’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth as she shivers.

“You’re insatiable,” she mumbles.

“Hey, well you got me started on chocolate,” he tells her and smiles to hear her drowsy laugh.


End file.
